Puzzles not only provide entertainment, but also serve as teaching tools and educational devices. Logic puzzles, and word puzzles in particular, help educate and improve one's spelling, analysis, problem solving skills, reading comprehension, reasoning, and general knowledge. New and innovative techniques are difficult to create, and are in constant demand.